¡Quiero ser una chica de verdad!
by Trister Sister
Summary: Había una vez una chica llamada Levy McGarden, una chica que sentía pertenecer a un cuento infantil, ¿La razón? Cada vez que decía una mentira le sobrevenía un estornudo igual que a Pinocho le crecía la nariz. Y eso la hace sentir anormal, pues solía meterla en aprietos ¡Por dios ella solo tenía 17 años y quisiera poder mentir como los demás, ser una chica de verdad!


Disclaimer: Ni el cuento de Pinocho ni sus adaptaciones me pertenecen, tampoco Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **¡Quiero ser una chica de verdad!**

* * *

 **Capitulo I : La difícil vida de Pinocha**

* * *

Había una vez una chica común: de 17 años, cursaba segundo año de preparatoria, estudiante promedio y le gustaba leer novelas románticas. Pero esta chica no se sentía para nada entrar en la clasificación de "chica normal" de hecho, ella sentía pertenecer a un cuento infantil ¿Cuál era la razón?

—Lo siento Jet, pero no puedo salir contigo.

Se encontraba en una situación terriblemente incomoda, uno de sus amigos recién se le acababa de declarar y ella no correspondía su afecto, al menos no de la manera que él quería.

— ¿Por qué no, Levy? Somos muy buenos amigos y coincidimos en muchas cosas ¿Acaso no te atraigo?

Y ahí lo más difícil: ¿Cómo mandarlo a la _friendzone_ con el mayor tacto posible?

—No es por eso, es solo que... _¡Achu!_

Cerró los ojos con pesar, su estornudo había respondido su pregunta con una grotesca sinceridad.

—Ah, entonces no te parezco atractivo. Está bien, nos vemos luego.

Observó como el chico se marchaba totalmente dolido y decepcionado. Y Ella acababa de perder a otro de sus mejores amigos por segunda ocasión y por la misma causa que al anterior. Se sintió furiosa consigo misma, si fuera una chica normal no habría sucedido eso, pues hubiera puesto como excusa que sus padres no se lo permitían o que aun no tenía planes de eso.

Pero no, ella era incapaz de decir una mentira, no por ser una santa si no por un hábito que tenía:

Cada vez que la decía le sobrevenía un estornudo. Sip, como a Pinocho le crecía la nariz cuando mentía.

Se podría decir que por un lado era bueno, sus padres y sus maestros confiaban en ella y por eso gozaba de ciertos "privilegios" por ello, como por ejemplo…

* * *

—McGarden ¿Estudiaste para el examen de cálculo diferencial?

—Toda la noche, profesora Scarlet.

—Bien, entonces estas exenta. Todos los demás más les vale no hacer trampa o su examen será descalificado por completo.

Si, esa clase de privilegios: los maestros confiaban ciegamente en su palabra. Debería de estar bailando de felicidad como el meme _Deal with it_ al salvarse de hacer el parcial de la materia más complicada, con la maestra más estricta de la escuela. Pero intuía venir algo malo a juzgar por la expresión de la profesora.

—Tengo una reunión en dirección, así que siéntate en el escritorio y vigila al grupo. A todo el que atrapes rompiendo las reglas, anótalo. Ya me dirás quienes cuando vuelva.

Y ahí la otra cara de la moneda de tener esos privilegios, los maestros le encomendaban encargos importantes, debería sentirse honrada pero le era imposible sintiendo todas esas miradas clavadas en su espalda que procuraba ignorar.

Eso hasta llegar al escritorio, donde no pudo evitarlas más al tener que tomar lugar y quedar cara a cara con el grupo. Todos sus compañeros la estaban viendo como si quisieran atravesarla, miradas llenas de envidia y coraje.

—Oye Pinocha ¿No puedes fingir no ver nada, aunque sea por esta vez?

Se sintió terriblemente agobiada, sabía muy bien lo que ella significaba para el 90% de sus compañeros: que sus posibilidades de aprobar el examen por medio de "recursos externos" se vería reducida a nada.

—Quizá yo p-podría intentarlo— comentó dudosa cuando sintió sobrevenirle un malestar hacia su boca — _¡Achu!_

Todos suspiraron audiblemente fastidiados. Si, cansados y hartos de tener que lidiar con "Pinocha la soplona"

* * *

El repiqueteo del timbre indicaba que la clase llegaba a su fin y con ello la inminente entrada de la profesora a recoger los exámenes.

—Les entregare sus calificaciones el lunes— terminaba de recolectar los exámenes dándoles el permiso de retirarse.

Levy rogaba a los cielos que hubiera olvidado su encomienda y pudiera retirarse libre de culpa.

Tristemente eso no sucedió —McGarden ¿A quienes debo cancelar el examen?

Durante la clase había tenido la esperanza que después de la amenaza de Erza, todos los que hubieran planeado hacer trampa se retractaran y aunque la mayoría se la jugó con sus propios conocimientos opinando que un punto era mejor que nada, hubo algunos que quisieron engañarla y disimuladamente utilizaron acordeones o se copiaron las respuestas. lastimosamente, ella era demasiado perspectiva a la hora de notarlos.

Hubiera preferido que se la tragara la tierra a tener que dar nombres, pero la vida le odiaba así que tenía que hacerlo. Como habían sido pocos pudo recitarlos de memoria.

—Bickslow, Cana, Elfman, Max, Droy…—dejo la palabra al aire, viendo hacia cierto estudiante en especifico.

La atractiva maestra alzo una de sus cejas a la espera — ¿Alguien más?

Sus músculos se tensaron; unos iris rojizos le dedicaban una fría mirada, ya podía leer lo que significaba "No lo digas"

—…Y Gajeel— concluyó con una punzada atravesándola, rompiendo el contacto visual con el susodicho.

Erza le dio las gracias por su cooperación, ella emprendió el camino hacia su banca con la mirada gacha.

Mientras guardaba sus útiles los estudiantes pasaban a su lado murmurando y observándola recelosamente. Casi todos los delatados no dejaban de repetirle lo mismo:

—Gracias por delatarnos Pinocha la soplona, por ti tendremos que re-cursar la materia.

Ella Simplemente callaba -como ya le era costumbre- cada vez que sus comentarios resultaban como una avalancha de culpa que le caía encima.

Entonces el chico que más le pesaba paso a su lado. Solo eso, simplemente paso. Ignorando su presencia como si no existiera.

Como siempre.

* * *

—¡Levy-chan, espérame!

La agitada voz la paró en seco en el pasillo, miro de reojo hacia atrás notando como una agitada rubia corría a trompicones para darle alcance.

—Ah Lu-chan, lo siento olvide que aun estabas en el salón de clases— se disculpo con voz apagada, sin ánimos.

—N-no hay problema, creo que con la tensión del examen a todos se nos volteo la cabeza— comento entre jadeos sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas. Recuperando el oxigeno, alzo el pulgar y sonrió ampliamente — Por cierto felicidades por tu diez automático, te salvaste de una hora de mala muerte-.

Si hubiera sido dicho por cualquier otro, ese comentario hubiera sido sarcástico o malintencionado. Pero viniendo de Lucy carecía de envidia o rencor, venia sinceramente de su corazón, porque era su amiga, y no la odiaba por su habito.

Pero sus palabras solo le amontonaron mas culpa en su espalda —Pues me gustaría haberlo hecho y reprobar, eso sería mejor que ser una soplona— murmuro tajante frustrada por su condición.

Lucy percibió su frustración — ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no eres una soplona? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, es culpa de ellos por no estudiar— le reprocho cruzándose de brazos y torciendo la boca.

A pesar de la lógica en su razonamiento, no logro sentirse mejor —Si no fuera por este estúpido defecto mío, mas alumnos hubieran tenido la oportunidad de pasar el examen.

Notando toda la negatividad de la que estaba cargada, detuvo el paso —Aparentemente eso hubiera sido bueno, pero ¿Lo es realmente? Recuerda que las cosas buenas aparentemente son malas, y las malas aparentemente son buenas—

Tambien se detuvo, esa era un pensamiento capcioso, por lo que supo que Lucy no esperaba respuesta.

-Imaginate tan solo que hubieran pasado con trampas el examen, ellos pensarían "No pasa nada si miento o falsifico, me va mejor que siendo honesto" Entonces ellos seguirían haciéndolo viéndolo como un camino fácil. Su mente se corrompería y lo harían a escala mayor: falsificando papeles y estafando-

Medito en lo dicho, aunque tenía cierta razón le parecía algo drástico

–ya se que puede parecer que estoy exagerando- Lucy leyó el hilo de sus pensamientos, casi podría jurar que para Lucy estaba conectada con ella mentalmente y podía leer todo lo que pensaba.

Entonces Lucy la tomo de ambos hombros y la vio fijamente a los ojos, queriendo hacer mella e su corazón y que sus palabras le quedaran grabadas en la mente:

-Pero recuerda esto: no importa lo que este oculto o encubierto, la verdad tarde o temprano sale a la superficie, de alguna manera. Entonces cuando se dieran cuenta, sería demasiado tarde, pues las autoridades habrían descubierto todos sus delitos y podrían terminar en prisión. Por eso lo que tú tienes es un don Levy: El ser honesta ayuda a esas personas a darse cuenta de que su proceder solo traerá malas consecuencias. Les da a oportunidad de cambiar, antes de que sea tarde. ¿Entiendes por qué no debes sentirte enojada contigo?

—Lu-chan…- El afecto, la sinceridad y la inteligencia de la Heartphilia denotadas en sus palabras le recordaron por que era su mejor amiga, podía darle consejos con todo el afecto posible y sin embargo palabras sensatas y de ser necesarias, severas. Teniendo una lógica aplastante no podía refutar llego a sentir cierto amor por su sinceridad. Y eso aliviano en gran manera sus emociones negativas. —… tienes tanta razón. Ahora me siento mucho mejor, gracias-

Y como no podía mentir, Lucy supo que ella realmente se sentía reconfortada—Para eso estoy— le dio abrazo, se sentía realmente bien poder ayudar a una niña tan buena e inocente como Levy ojala y ella pronto se convenciera de su propio valor. Cuando se separaron le paso un brazo por el hombro y le sonrió -Bueno ¿Qué tal si antes de irnos vamos a la cafetería por un refresco y me cuentas sobre tu novela?

Asintió con una sonrisa. Si tuviera que darle a Lucy un papel dentro de su cuento, ella sería su _grillo Pepe._ Por que aparecía cuando más necesitaba ser ubicada en la senda del bien y lograba animarla a base de palabras. Era como su conciencia personificada en una persona: le hacía diferenciar entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

* * *

—Bueno Levy mañana seguimos hablando que no veo a Natsu por ningún lado, voy a ir a buscarlo que de seguro se puso histérico por qué no me encontró.

Asintió y se despidió de la rubia observando como esta se marchaba gritando cómicamente el nombre del pelirosado, como si estuviera llamando a su mascota. Soltó una risita, esos dos tenían una gran relación de hermanos. A veces envidiaba lo bien que se llevaban, ya quisiera ella tener una relación así.

Se dirigió al portón de salida, la caminata hacia casa era larga y no podía perder el tiempo. No obstante a medio camino noto como un tumulto de estudiantes rodeaban la explanada. La curiosidad le pico así que se acerco a ver qué pasaba.

Abrió excesivamente los ojos, sorprendida al contemplar la escena: dos alumnos que ella reconoció como Droy y Max estaban sucios y golpeados, además eran alzados del cuello por otro estudiante que conocía muy bien.

—¡Gajeel! —pronuncio horrorizada a la vez que se cubría la boca con ambas manos sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Él aludido pareció escucharla puesto que giro la cabeza, al ver que se trataba de ella , soltó una maldición y volvió la vista a sus víctimas.

—Agradezcan que Pinocha esta aquí y que si no los dejo ir llamara a los intendentes, así que largense y mediten en lo que estuvieron por hacer, estúpidos—

Los aventó bruscamente contra el suelo, nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió a excepción de él, que comenzó a dar pasos feroces hacia su dirección.

Cualquier otro se hubiera apartado ante tan intimidante figura. Pero ella no, no se atrevería a hacerle daño, si acaso la confrontaría. Conforme se acercaba noto que estaba totalmente empapado de agua ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Contra su pronóstico, la evadió pasando a un lado y siguiendo su camino. Pero murmuro algo que exclusivamente ella entendería.

—Tomare la caminata, quince minutos.

* * *

Sentada en un columpio se balanceaba en el aire, esperándolo. Era rara la ocasión en que tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar el entorno del parque, a pesar de frecuentar todos los días ese punto de reunión, pues casi siempre él era quien la esperaba, pues comúnmente él tomaba el autobús y ella caminaba.

Lo distinguió a lo lejos y se detuvo yendo a su encuentro. Estando cara a cara el solo musito lo de siempre.

—Llegaste a tiempo, vámonos.

Y ambos tomaron el recorrido que ya conocían de memoria hacia su hogar. Si, su hogar. Porque ambos Vivian en la misma casa. Ambos eran hermanos. Bueno, medio hermanos.

La madre de ella se había casado con el padre de él cuando ambos eran pequeños y entonces se convirtieron en una familia … desunida. Aunque sus padres se adoraban y se aceptaron mutuamente como padres e hijos como si se tratara de su propia sangre, no era el mismo caso en la relación de hermanos.

Gajeel la detestaba, por la misma razón que todos los demás: por ser Pinocha. Desde el mismo momento en que descubrió su incapacidad de mentir, se distancio de ella casi por completo, tanto que sus lazos familiares ni siquiera eran conocidos en el ámbito escolar. Algo fácil viniendo de distintos padres sus apellidos no coincidían, y no les enorgullecía como para presumirlo, por lo que era un secreto de los dos, una de las pocas cosas que concordaban. Y exactamente por eso nunca entraban ni salían juntos de la escuela. De hecho si les fuera posible llegarían cada quien llegaría por su cuenta a casa, pero su padre no sabía de la pésima relación, pues había encargado estrictamente "cuidarla siempre que anduviera en la calle"

Y como ninguno de los dos querían enfrentarse su ira, habían pactado el parque como punto de reunión: cuando salían de casa ahí se separaban y al volver ahí se encontraban.

¿Qué si ella estaba bien con el tipo de relación que llevaban? No, le gustaría tener fraternidad mejor, pero comprendía que Gajeel no deseara relacionarse con una Pinocha que irremediablemente no sabía guardar secretos.

—Oye enana—la llamo repentinamente sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Entonces la volteo a ver con expresión grave —No le digas a nuestros padres de lo del examen ni de la pelea. Mañana es el concierto y de verdad quiero ir—

Un ligero brillo de suplica brillo en sus ojos, ella entendió porque. Gajeel llevaba meses esperando con ansias el concierto con el que _Metallica_ arribaría en la ciudad, era por mucho su banda favorita y no quería perdérselo por nada en el mundo.

Y ella que mas daría por ayudarlo, sin embargo conocía sus limitaciones —Pero Gajeel, sabes que no puedo…—

—Pues no mientas, No digas nada — la interrumpió rudamente, al ver como la había asustado trato de escucharse menos agresivo — Tan solo mantén la boca cerrada por hoy ¿puedes hacer eso, no?

Se mordió el labio inferior, dudoso. Técnicamente no le estaba pidiendo que mintiera ni que lo encubriera y si el tema no salía a colisión ni le preguntaban directamente ella no tendría por qué mencionarlo, no estaría mintiendo.

—Bueno…creo que si— respondió después de pensarlo durante algunos segundos.

Por un momento estuvo segura de que la vio con gratitud—Bien.

Esperaba poder cumplir su palabra, quizá así Gajeel la odiaría un poquito menos.

* * *

Masticaba compulsivamente una y otra vez. Apenas trago y ya tenía en la boca otro bocado. Mejor tener la boca llena que tener que hablar. Se encontraba reunida en el comedor junto con sus padres y su hermano. Apenas llego de la escuela y su madre le pregunto cómo le había ido en su día ella la evadió justificando que tenía mucha tarea; encerrándose como rayo en su habitación y se había mantenido encerrada todo el día con la misma excusa.

Pero la cena familiar, era otro asunto. Nadie podía saltársela y todos tenían que comentar como había sido su día. Por suerte Gajeel había acaparado casi toda la conversación con temas que gustaban a sus padres, justo ahora se encontraba hablando con su madre sobre deportes acuáticos.

—Levy ¿Qué ocurre?

Se paralizo, la regularmente callada voz de su padre adoptivo se presento; Gray Fullbuster la observaba analíticamente tratando de leerla, al parecer él si noto su retraída actitud.

Ella no respondió, sabía que estaba en la cuerda floja el tema que había tratado de evadir todo el día. Desvió la vista, esa mirada gélida que le estaba dedicando era la misma que poseía Gajeel y que lograba intimidarla, solo que a escala mayor.

—¿Sucedió algo en la escuela?

La voz preocupada de Juvia se unió: sus cejas se fruncieron hasta querer juntarse y en la boca se le formo un puchero, gestos con los que denotaban mucha inquietud. Su mama así era, por ser de emociones sensibles se preocupaba fácilmente.

Sintiendo la conciencia remorderle por preocupar a su madre dio una rápida respuesta —No— mintió, de inmediato la corriente de aire se le vino a la boca pero se apresuro a tomar agua y retenerlo. Dio una respuesta más explícita —No me sucede ni ocurrió nada— añadió esperando ser lo suficientemente convincente.

No obstante al cabeza de familia no se le paso el detalle de la rapidez con que ingirió agua y se percató de sus palabras ambiguas — ¿Y a Gajeel?

Volteo a verlo, otra vez la observaba fijamente con la misma mirada que trasmitía _"No digas nada"_

—eh…bueno…— titubeo, tenía que inventar algo rápido, _tenía que mentir_

— _¡Achu!_

Toda su esperanza se fue al lastre. Cerró los ojos apesadumbrada, a quien engañaba, el tan solo pensar en decir una mentira le recordaba que era "alérgica a la falsedad"

" _Lo siento Gajeel"_ se disculpo mentalmente por lo que estaba por decir.

—Gajeel hizo trampa en el examen de Calculo, así que ya ha reprobado la materia y ademas golpeo a dos de nuestros compañeros—.

—¿Cómo? — balbucearon ambos padres impactados.

El crujir de la madera, los cubiertos saltar y el agua derramarse. Las consecuencias de que Gajeel golpeara con ambos puños la mesa.

Levy aun mantenía la vista enterrada en el suelo, aun así sentía como la observaba hecho una furia y respiraba entrecortadamente tratando de contener la rabia.

—¿Por qué no me dejas vivir mi vida en paz?! Siempre tienes que ser una metiche soplona acusándome de todo lo que hago mal ¡Odio tenerte como hermana! ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida, estúpida Pinocha!

Gray se enfureció y se levanto de golpe— ¡Retráctate de lo que acabas de decir!

A continuación se escucho como Gajeel salía a pasos fuertes y cerraba la puerta de su habitación de un portazo.

—Ese idiota— murmuraba el Fullbuster cerrando los puños de frustración —Esto no se va a quedar así.

E imitando los actos de su hijo, salió del comedor. Ahora solo quedaban las dos mujeres del hogar.

—Levy…— la peliazul mayor se levanto de su asiento acercándose a su hija, preocupada, pues se había quedado petrificada ante las duras palabras del pelinegro, no se había movido ni un centímetro y parecía perdida en la nada — Levy-chan— la llamo con un tono dulce al momento que le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

Ese fue el detonante, después de tantos sucesos terribles acumulados durante el dia se echo a llorar desconsoladamente en brazos de su madre.

—Y-ya no lo soporto…T-todo mundo me aborrece, nadie quiere ser mi amigo, incluso mi propio hermano me odia— balbuceo entre sollozos y lagrimas amargas

Re memorizó todo lo sucedido en el día: sus compañeros, sus miradas, sus rechazos y palabras crueles. Todo eso lo había soportado, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fueron las hirientes palabras de su hermano, que se repetían como un eco en su cabeza. Entonces un odio le surgió, un odio contra aquello que le ocasionaba tantos problemas, que la convertía en un "fenómeno anormal"

— ¡Odio ser una Pinocha! ¡D-Detesto no poder mentir! ¡Quisiera ocultar cosas como todos los de mi edad! ¡Una chica de verdad!

Juvia acariciaba sus cabellos con dulzura, como toda mamá entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando en la vida de su hija — ¿Una chica de verdad? Eso ya lo eres, la prueba está en que eres buena, sincera y generosa. No hace falta nada más para ser una chica que vale la pena.

Su madre siempre le repetía lo mismo, tenía la razón, pero eso no se aplicaba en su caso.

— ¿Y por qué nadie lo aprecia? ¡Solo quiero ser aceptada, mamá!

Continúo llorando amargamente en brazos de su madre, quien la mecía y besaba, dejando desahogar todas sus frustraciones en lágrimas.

* * *

Se bajo del auto y se despidió de su padre ondeando la mano. Vio la imponente estructura que conformaba el Instituto sin querer entrar en ella. A pesar de ser un nuevo dia se sentía terriblemente cansada, después de la fuerte discusión familiar las energías abandonaron su cuerpo y al no dormir bien no logro recuperarlas y al despertar el hecho de que Gajeel hubiera partido sin ella manifestando su molestia le quito los pocos ánimos que tenia y eso no paso desapercibido por sus padres, así que Gray la había llevado a la escuela antes de irse al trabajo.

Y ahora tenía que ir y enfrentar ese desprecio de parte de sus compañeros aunado con el de su hermano. Soltó un soplo, aunque quisiera no podía evitarlo así que mejor entrar ya.

Apenas iba a dar un paso cuando sintió una presión sobre su hombro impedírselo.

—disculpa ¿Levy McGarden?

Curiosa se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un chico de cabellos negros desordenados y mirada rojiza que expresaba circunspecta frialdad.

—¿Eres la chica Pinocho? —Antes de que pudiera responder otra voz se posiciono tras ella.

Se giro encontrándose con otro chico, de cabello rubio en flecos y ojos azules que la miraba interrogante de brazos cruzados.

Relaciono los hechos: ambos con expresiones serias en su rostro, vestían el mismo uniforme que ella, a excepción de que no lograba verles las insignias por que traían chaquetas negras encima y querían saber si ella era Pinocha. Eso solo la llevaba a la misma conclusión: estudiantes que la despreciaban y probablemente buscaban desquitarse.

-No no lo soy, me tengo que ir— se apresuro a responder caminando a prisa, temiendo por su integridad física. Pero su querido habito no tardo en delatarla—¡ _Achu!_

Su contratiempo fue suficiente para que el rubio de nuevo le cerrara el paso—Entonces es cierto: no puedes mentir. Haber… ¿Te bañaste hoy?— pregunto viéndola fijamente, entretenido como si se tratara de un juguete.

—Basta Sting, la estas asustando— intervino el pelinegro alejando al chico de su espacio personal— Disculpa nuestra mala educación, me llamo Rouge Cheney y él es Sting Eucliffe. Somos estudiantes de tercer grado y queríamos conocer personalmente a la chica conocida por su gran sinceridad.

Ese chico se expresaba demasiado respetuoso y formal ¿Acaso estaba burlándose de ella antes de agredirla? Frunció las cejas, hoy no estaba de humor para soportar burlas y que la tuvieran en suspenso de que le iban a hacer.

—Okey, si soy Pinocha— dijo cortantemente yendo directo al grano— así que díganme de una vez como les afecte y cuál será su venganza.

—¿Venganza? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — el rubio soltó una risa y sonrió ampliamente — Nosotros no queremos vengarnos de ti, queremos ser tus amigos.

Se sobresalto, esa última palabra la desubico por completo —¿Amigos…de… mi? — repitió incrédula de que alguien quisiera relacionarse con ella, la Pinocho.

—Sí. La verdad es que te admiramos por tu cualidad de la honestidad—se adelanto a explicar el qe correspondía el nombre de Rouge —Es difícil encontrar a una persona sincera entre tantas personas hipócritas. Nosotros hemos experimentado la amargura de la hipocresía, personas que fingen ser nuestros amigos y al final resulto ser una mentira— la mirada se le ensombreció, pero se repuso de inmediato fijándola en ella —Pero, si una chica como tú acepta conocernos sabemos que no será forzosamente, si no por sentimientos puros.

"Cualidad de la honestidad" un cosquilleo se le presento en el pecho ante la calidez de esas palabras, ella siempre había visto su habito como un defecto y aparte de sus allegados, el era la primera persona que le refería así. Y además había percibido esa amargura al remembrar un hecho pasado relacionado con el rechazo, así que lo comprendía.

Pero a pesar de eso, no podía evitar mostrarse renuente a abrir su corazón —Bueno yo…—

—¿Dudas de nuestras intenciones? ¿Por qué? — Él llamado Sting no dudo en hacérselo notar — Mencionaste algo de afectarnos y vengarse como si fuera algo común en tu vida ¿es por eso?

Y justo con su comentario dio en el blanco de su desconfianza y no pudiendo mentirle, se lo hizo saber—La verdad es que si, se me hace difícil creer en su palabra. Casi todos mis compañeros me repudian porque e delatado sus engaños y mentiras con los profesores. Y a veces buscan como hacerme pagar

—Vivir así a diario ha de ser muy duro. Entiendo que por eso te es complicado confiar en nosotros…Pero danos una oportunidad de demostrarte que estamos siendo sinceros— insistió Rouge, que por lo visto le era fácil comprenderla.

En cambio Sting era más suelto e impulsivo así que como tal fue directo—Si chica Pinocho, te ves estresada, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a relajarte un rato?

—¿Qué, ahora?— pregunto sorprendida, el rubio asintió con la cabeza—Pero ¿Y las clases?

—No pasara nada si nos las salteamos una vez, anda ven— siguió tratando de persuadirla pero al verla titubear se impaciento, así que volteo hacia su compañero —Ey Rouge, esta chica es difícil ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir tu? Después de todo a ti es a quien te gusta.

Su corazón dio un salto ante la repentina revelación del Eucliffe. Su atención paso completamente hacia el pelinegro, queriendo confirmar si era verdad.

—Sting…— Rouge le dedico una mirada fulminante, de esas que se mandan los amigos cuando uno dice algo indiscreto. Pero al aludido no pareció importarle si no que lo empujo hacia ella, de manera que no pudo eludirla. Escucho como murmuraba por lo bajo un "está bien, lo hare" y luego la encaraba —no nos interpretes como indisciplinados. Es tan solo que con eso de que la graduación se aproxima y con ello los exámenes de la Universidad estamos bastante estresados y necesitamos despejarnos. Por favor ven con nosot… ven conmigo.

Cuando el desvió la vista avergonzado, ella sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba y el calor se le subía a la cabeza. Ya antes la habían invitado a salir, pero no un chico que acababa de conocer. Aparte de que él era bastante atractivo, cortes y respetuoso.

—Entonces ¿Vienes con nosotros, chica Pinocho?- volvió a repetir Sting consciente del cambio en ella.

—pues….

* * *

Lucy caminaba apresurada hacia el instituto, se le hizo tarde por quedarse dormida y para colmo Natsu no la quiso esperar así que tuvo que irse sola. Divagaba en cómo hacerle pagar su poca consideración cuando noto a cierta chaparrita a la entrada del instituto

—¡Levy-chan, hola!- saludo enérgicamente aunque no pareció notarla hasta que estuvo a un lado de ella, al verla a la cara noto que estaba colorada —¿Qué ocurre? Ya esta por timbrar y no has entrado ¿uh?- fue entonces que noto que no estaba sola si no acompañada.

—Lu-chan que bueno que llegas— Levy sintió un gran alivio, que llegara su consejera amiga le ayudaría a decidir. Noto como la Heartphilia estaba viendo en confusión al par de chicos — Ellos son estudiantes de tercero y justo me estaba invitando a salir con ellos en lugar de entrar a clases.

El chico de cabellos dorados la intercepto —¿Por qué no vienes tu también, rubia? Así no me sentiré un mal tercio con esta pareja— dijo señalando a los dos restantes que lucían apenados.

Parpadeo dos veces sin procesar lo que estaban diciéndole, todo era demasiado incongruente — ¿Saltarse clases? ¿Pareja? Esperen un momento— jalo del brazo a la Mcgarden apartándola del par — ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo que eres pareja de ese chico? —exigió explicaciones en voz baja para que solo ella la escuchara.

—Ellos se acercaron a mí y me dijeron que admiran mi sinceridad ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Quieren ser mis amigos! — Levy la sacudió de los hombros, emocionada. Pero luego su semblante cambio de alegría a timidez —Y además creo que a e-ese chico pelinegro le gusto y me invito a salir.

—Mmm…no lo sé Levy. Algo aquí no me cuadra, me parece sospechoso— opino con tacto pues no quería romper las ilusiones de su amiga, pero en su subconsciente consideraba todo demasiado precipitado para ser real — Recuerda lo que siempre te digo: A veces las cosas malas parecen buenas. Además si faltamos a clases nos podemos meter en problemas en la escuela y con nuestros padres ¿No lo crees?

—pues…—

No se había puesto a pensar en eso, a su mente volvieron las palabras de su madre _"¿Una chica de verdad? Eso ya lo eres, la prueba está en que eres buena, sincera y generosa. No hace falta nada más para ser una chica que vale la pena"_

No quería decepcionarla y traicionar su confianza. Pero entonces recordó las crueles palabras de Gajeel y como la hicieron sentir _"todo mundo me aborrece, nadie quiere ser mi amigo incluso mi propio hermano me odia"_

Eso fue suficiente para decidirse —Siempre e sido lo que mis padres y profesores esperan que sea: una chica buena bien portada y a cambio solo he obtenido desprecios. Por eso en esta ocasión seré una chica mala y voy a faltar a clases.

—pero Levy…

—Todo mundo me repele en cuanto se enteran de mi habito, nuestros compañeros me odian y hoy por primera vez hay quienes quieren ser mis amigos aun conscientes de eso, están dispuestos a aceptarme como soy, es una oportunidad única y no la voy a desaprovechar—la interrumpió determinada a llevar a cabo su resolución.

Lucy frunció las cejas ante el gran dilema. Ella comprendía a Levy y conseguía ponerse en sus zapatos. Casi todos los estudiantes la rechazaban día con día, mirándola como un estorbo, tan solo había que recordar el día anterior. Y en los ojos de Levy percibía la ilusión ansiosa de ser aceptada por ellos y hoy tenía esa oportunidad que sin duda era muy valiosa e importante para ella.

Empero había algo en esos chicos por lo cual no podía fiarse de ellos, y aunque ella no atestiguo su encuentro con Levy había algo que no encajaba con las intenciones que profesaban.

Medito unos segundos en que hacer y finalmente dejo caer los hombros —Esta bien, iremos— cedió aunque no estaba convencida de ello pero definitivamente no podía abandonar a su amiga con ese par.

—Tú tranquila güera, será divertido— le dijo el chico extrovertido pasándole un brazo por los hombros y sonriéndole con picardía.

Desvió la mirada incomoda, esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión.

* * *

Fin del cuento.

Okey no, jaja. Espero hacer un three shot o un poco más. Este fic lo tengo estancado desde un reto en el que me metí hace algunos ayeres, pero no alcance a cumplir con la fecha y lo abandone casi terminado. Así que volví a andar por aquí para subirlo. Espero y les haya entretenido unos cuantos minutos de su día.

Les traigo la continuación en una semana más o menos, espero animarme con sus reviews.

Saludos.


End file.
